


Wrapped and ready.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are wrapping Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped and ready.

"Michael?" Gavin asked, his voice slightly guilty. Michael sighed, he was beginning to tire of his name by now.  
"What is it, Gav?" Michael asked, his teeth clenched around a piece of tape as he worked to fold the corner's of the paper he was currently wrapping around Barbara's present. It was such an awkward shape and Michael had been working on it for the better part of half hour. He was almost done, he just had this side to close up and it would be wrapped in time.  
"I need more tape." Gavin asked. Michael looked up, glaring at Gavin across the table as he dropped the paper he was holding.  
"What? I just gave you like five pieces a second a go." Michael growled, looking down at Burnie's unwrapped present. Gavin had been working on it just as long as he had been working on Barbara's and had since made no progress.  
"Yeah, but look," Gavin picked at the edge of the table. "They got stuck on the table again." Gavin explained, trying and failing to tug the pieces of tape from the wood surface.

  
Michael groaned, shaking his head as he reached for the tape for what seemed like the hundreth time.  
"Seriously, Gav. How do you manage this every time? I'm going to put these here," Michael told Gavin as he put the pieces of tape on the edge of the table that Gavin was not sitting at, "so that you don't do it again. Okay?" Michael confirmed, though he wasn't asking. Gavin nodded, reaching across to grab at the tape as Michael placed them down. Michael watched him for a moment, sighing with relief when he realized that Gavin was finally going to wrap the present. He resumed his own wrapping, folding the corner up once more and finally retrieving the piece of tape from between his teeth. He cheered as he finished, inspecting the gift before deciding it was well wrapped and standing to leave the kitchen to place it under the tree in the living room. He glanced at Gavin one last time to check he'd not cut himself or lost the tape again before deciding it was safe to leave the room.

  
He returned shortly after, raising an eyebrow before he even re-entered at the sound of Gavin yelling. He strolled in, expecting to have to give Gavin more tape. Instead, he was shocked to find Gavin picking at the wrapping paper that covered his hand. It seemed he'd managed to wrap himself, rather than Burnie's present.  
"How?" It was all Michael could say, shellshocked as he stood in the door. Gavin looked up at the question, pouting and showing his wrapped hand to Michael.  
"I don't know, it just happened." Gavin said, shaking his hand as if to shake the paper from it. Michael chuckled, though Gavin didn't see the funny side of things. "It's not funny, love. I can't get it off." Gavin whined, picking at the tape. Michael walked towards him, scooping up the roll of wrapping paper on his way there. He dropped it on the table in front of Gavin, hands resting on his boyfriend's shoulders before helping him to stand.  
"Stay there, Gavin." Michael said, a mischevious smirk appearing on his face. Gavin swallowed.  
"Michael?" He asked uncertainly.

  
Michael grinned as he picked up the wrapping paper again, holding one end on Gavin's left side and walking around him to wrap Gavin inside of it.  
"Michael, what are you doing?" Gavin demanded, trying to wriggle free but to no avail. Michael circled around him again, tightening the paper. He stopped in front of Gavin, ignoring his question and reaching for the tape Gavin had yet to use. He stuck the paper together, effectively wrapping Gavin up. Gavin pouted at Michael as he crouched, holding the paper at Gavin's right leg this time. He did the same as before, starting one side and wrapping Gavin up. Gavin tried to spread his legs but Michael only pushed them back together. Gavin sighed as he realized that fighting Michael would be futile and he might as well let him do as he please. When Michael was done, he stood back and admired his handiwork. He smiled as his eyes followed Gavin's body from his feet to his head. There, Michael frowned. Something was missing.

  
Gavin called out to him as he left, trying to escape once more and only serving to make the paper rustle.  
"Michael? Please, don't leave me here!" Gavin cried, awkwardly standing in the middle of their kitchen. He pouted when he heard Michael's footsteps growing quieter then smiled when he heard them coming back. Michael entered, grinning back at Gavin as he squealed happily at his return. "You came back for me." Gavin said, giggling when Michael stood on his tiptoes to kiss him. But he still not did not speak. "Are you going to let me out now, love?" Gavin asked hopefully, swaying a little to emphasis his situation. Michael held up a finger, the universal sign for wait. Gavin sighed, raising an eyebrow when Michael pulled something from behind his back and placed it upon Gavin's head. Gavin looked up yet of course he could not see what it was. Michael snorted, clearly enjoying himself. He kept looking at Gavin's head and chuckling, which was starting to annoy Gavin quite a bit.

  
"What did you put on my head, Michael?" Gavin asked, frowning now. Michael shook his head, still refusing to answer. He stepped closer to Gavin, sneaking a quick kiss to Gavin's cheek before stepping around him. Gavin felt a slight pressure on his back, a gentle push and he almost stumbled forward. Luckily, he caught himself. He'd managed a tiny step forward but Michael was insistent. He kept pushing gently at Gavin's back, urging him forward and Gavin decided to humour him. So Michael guided him along, leading him through the kitchen door and continuing through to the living room. When he needed Gavin to turn, Michael simply spun his shoulder's and waited for Gavin's feet to shuffle and catch up. Even Gavin laughed when he realized where they were going, grinning when Michael turned him around next to their Christmas tree.  
"There." Michael said softly, smiling at his masterpiece. Gavin chuckled, rolling his eyes after Michael took a quick picture of him with his phone.  
"Are we done now, my little Michael?" Gavin asked. Michael shrugged.  
"Well, no. Now you've got to stay there until Christmas when I unwrap you again." He said nonchalantly as he began to leave the room.  
"Michael!" Gavin cried.

  
Instead of turning back like Gavin thought he would, Michael actually left him. He walked out of the room and did not come back to help Gavin. Gavin wriggled, squirmed and tried to hop his way out of the wrapping paper. When all of that failed, and he almost killed himself by tripping, Gavin gave up and resigned himself to waiting for Michael to come back. Michael took his sweet time and Gavin's feet were numb by the time he decided to show his pretty face again. The red head returned with an armful of gifts, which he had been wrapping succesfully now that he had Gavin out of the way. He smiled at the sight of Gavin, pouting and whiny, as he scattered the gift's around the Brit's feet.  
"Michael, are you going to let me out now?" Gavin asked, sounding pitiful and geniunely upset.  
"It's not Christmas yet, Gav." Michael continued to tease, grinning at his lover's sad expression.  
"Please?" Gavin whispered. Michael gave in, shaking his head as he started to tear at the paper.  
"All right, I'm sure Santa won't mind." He chuckled, tearing Gavin free of the paper.


End file.
